Sam
Sam whose real name is Samwise Gamgee is a minifigure released in May 2012 for The Lord of the Rings theme. He is exclusive to the set 9470 Shelob Attacks. Sam also made a cameo appearance in the LEGO Dimensions video game. Description Sam wears typical Hobbit clothing, including dark brown short legs. He utilises a new hairpiece, which is exclusive for the Hobbits in The Lord of the Rings theme, in blonde. One side of the head has a slightly grim expression and scared expression. The only difference between the two is the scared expression features his tired look. Background Samwise Gamgee was a Hobbit from the Shire; he was the son of Hamfast and Bell Gamgee and worked as a gardener in the Shire. He was the best friend of Frodo Baggins and protected him from danger on their journey. When Gandalf first discovered Bilbo's old ring was The One Ring, Sam was working in Bag End's garden and heard what Gandalf and Frodo were talking about. Then Gandalf caught him and threw him inside, and afterwards, asked him if he heard anything. Sam said he had heard about a magic ring and a fiery mountain. As Gandalf understood Sam knew something, he told him he would go with Frodo on his journey to Rivendell. Sam ventured into Mordor with Frodo to destroy the One Ring. On the way, he battled Shelob, the giant spider of Cirith Ungol, rescued Frodo from the orcs of Cirith Ungol, put on the Ring and then carried him up the slopes of Orodruin. Samwise and Frodo were ambushed by Gollum, whom Sam fought, showing him mercy and finally feeling compassion for the wretched creature. When Frodo was unable to destroy the Ring (having been weakened by its power), Sam's restraint payed off. Gollum bit off Frodo's finger, then fell into the volcano with the Ring, destroying it, and Sauron forever. Once they returned home, Samwise fought to reclaim the Shire from Saruman, who was now calling himself Sharkey. Samwise married Rosie Cotton and used Galadriel's seeds to help rebuild the Shire, even planting a mallorn in place of the party tree. Samwise was made mayor when Frodo left with the elves for the Undying Lands, and later departed Middle-Earth himself after the death of his wife LEGO Dimensions Sam appears in the game though with a minor role; he and most of the Fellowship end up stuck waiting for Frodo in Moria after he is abducted by Lord Vortech. Description from LEGO.com Notes * He has the same head as the 2013 version of the A-wing pilot. * In the trilogy and LEGO Dimensions, Sam is played by Sean Astin, who also voiced Raphael in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles CGI animated TV series and played Mikey in The Goonies. * The teddy bear he sleeps with in the video game is the same one used for Sleepyhead. * His head in the video game is based off of his scared expression * Despite not appearing in The Hobbit films, Sam appears as a playable character in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game in addition to his hair appearing darker and more orange instead of blonde. This is not to be confused with Bilbo Baggins' younger self. Appearances * 9470 Shelob Attacks Videogame Appearances * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game * LEGO Dimensions (Non-Playable) Gallery of Game Variants Gallery Sam.png|CGI SAMWISE_GAMGEE_2.png|Second CGI Samwise_Gamgee.jpg|At the Toy Fair SamGame.png|Sam in the LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game gaming_lego_lord_of_the_rings_3.jpg|Sam In Shelob's Lair Untitled game.png|Frodo and Sam retreating from Mount Doom Lego-lord-of-the-rings-bonus-level.jpg|Sam sleeping with his teddy bear SamWithFryingPan.png|CGI of Sam holding his frying pan sam_batbg.jpg SamVG.png Sam_(Orc_Armour).png|Orc Disguise Sam_(Weary).png|Weary Dimensions Samwise.png|Samwise Gamgee in LEGO Dimensions Sam .png|In LEGO Dimensions Category:The Lord of The Rings minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Short Minifigures